Bleed For Me
by EvErYtHiNg And SoMuchMore
Summary: Normal day for the young justice... Until the Joker decides to set them up so he can finally have his little bird back. And he will do with him as he wishes, whether those wishes are to get on Batman's nerves or to relive a hidden pleasure in the madman... Please, please read it! This is my first fanfic and I'm itching for reviews! T for Robin torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic! YJ!**

**So apparently i gotta tell ya I dont own anything so I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**K enjoy my Robin torture! BTW creepy title! I know!**

* * *

It started out as the same old thing... A simply covert opp mission. Of course that never works out very well for the team.

_'Are we all in position?''_ Kaldur asked the team through the mental link.

He received a simultaneous '_Yep_' from the entire team.

The mission was for them to go to a warehouse in Gotham that supposedly was a drop off point where cases of venom were to be picked up then taken to Mexico City to be distributed.

'_So, I'm guessing all we gotta do is sit here and watch to see if anything happens. As usual!_' Wally complained as they kept their positions.

_'When have we ever just gotten through an entire mission where nothing happened even remotely exciting?_' Robin asked cocking an eyebrow at Kid Flash.

_'Okay... never... but that's not the point. I'm just really bored!'_ Wally kept complaining.

'_Would you quit it Baywatch! We need to focus on the mission!'_ Artemis yelled through the mental link with her usual sassy tone.

'_Kay! Jeez... I've just been sort of restless for the past few weeks. We haven't had a mission in so long! And now that we finally got one, it's unbelievably boring!_' Wally yelled through the mental link, clearly annoyed.

Though he was right. The team haven't gotten a mission in a few weeks, even the usually calm and collected Kaldur was beginning to become restless.

_'I do agree with you that I have indeed missed the action. But that does not mean we focus less on the task at hand. We will continue to do as ordered and keep watch for anything out of the ordinary, then report back to the League with our findings._' Kaldur said, then soon after everyone gave their mental nods in agreement.

'_Hey, guys, I think I see a group of men walking into the warehouse below.'_ M'gann said trying to keep her cool, even though even she was itching for a fight.

'_Ya I see them too. They're talking about meeting with someone in the warehouse to discuss business..._' Superboy said, listening in on the men's conversation with his super hearing.

_'Remember, this is strictly covert. There will be no going down there to get a closer look..._' Kaldur said only to notice The Boy Wonder was already gone.

_'Guys, I'm just gonna get a closer look on what is going on. I'll report back to you in a sec with my findings..._' Robin said as he weaved his way down toward the warehouse to get a better view.

Kaldur sighed then saying '_Alright. But stay out of sight, and do not interfere.'_

Robin then said with a cheering tone '_When would I ever do that?_'

Robin then, once getting a better view of the men, noticed that there wasn't any venom in the trunk of the vans. There wasn't even any crates. Upon noticing this Robin quickly contacted the team to tell them what he had found.

'_You guys... I don't think there is a venom deal going down here... The vans are empty, and these guys are just sort of filing in waiting for something to happen. Kinda like how we were earlier..._'

_'I see... We should probably investigate... But stay out of view and keep close._' Kaldur said with a firm, yet unsure, tone in his voice.

_'SWEET! Finally some action!_' Wally yelled through the link making M'gann cringe at the sudden abrupt loudness that filled her once quiet head.

The team then started to inch in closer to the warehouse to get a better assessment onto what exactly was going on. Only to see the Joker and his men standing in the moonlight.

Robin was the first to see. He stood there starstruck with rage and subtle tinge of fear.

M'gann notice Robin's reaction '_Robin? Are you okay? You seem... Troubled..._'

_'Ya... Sorry M'gann... I've just dealt with the Joker many times before... And it is never... pleasant..._'

'_What do you mean? Like... what happens usually?'_ Artemis asked the currently slightly shaken Boy Wonder.

'_Well... He's captured me multiple times to get on Batman's nerves and... whenever he does he always decides to have... a little..._ fun...' Robin said thinking about the memories of every other time the Joker has kidnaped him... It sent shivers up his spine... and M'gann felt them, and her growing concerned for the boy.

_'We must contact the League._' Kaldur began.

'_I second that._' Wally said looking at the madman who was giggling with anticipation for someone to arrive...

"UH... WHERE IS HE?!" The Joker screamed at the other men who just shrugged.

'_Where is who?_' Superboy asked looking at the Joker then the team.

'_No idea... But I have a bad feeling..._' Artemis replied.

_'He's probably waiting for Batman and I to show up. Because this is our city, that's most likely what he is expecting... That means that this must be a trap-_' Robin was cut off by two clammy hands clamping onto his neck.

'_Robin?!_' M'gann shouted through the mental link feeling Robin' s distress, even though she could not see him.

A muffled '_MMF_' was heard throughout the warehouse. Immediately the team went into action attacking the men in the room blowing their cover.

"WELL LOOKY HERE!" The Joker screeched sending everyone to a halt, only after the team was finished knocking out all the men in the room.

"What?!" Wally yelled in confusion after hearing the voice ring in his ears.

"Oh looky here! Flashboy and the rest of the kiddy justice league is here!" The Joker yelled with such glee in his tone.

Only then did they notice Robin in his sweaty grasp.

"LET HIM GO." Artemis firmly yelled in disgust at the Joker. But she and the rest of the team were only focused on Robin trying to break free of his firm hold.

"Ooohhh look at this! The little girl thinks she can scare funny old me? Well deary, you're wrong. It's in times like this I would typically ask 'WHY SO SERIOUS?' and send everyone crashing to the floor in fear... BUT... I got what I came here for." Joker said eyeing the boy in his grip as he stroked his ebony hair...

"Let him go!" Wally then suddenly yelled stepping forward abit.

"Ah... Let me think about that...hmmmm... No! HA. HA. HA!" Joker spat at them, only to then drag the young boy into the darkness.

The whole team went running at them to get Robin, but they were too late... They were already gone...

"Batman here. I got your distress signal. Report, what happened?" Batman's crisp voice came out through the teams coms only to be followed by the teams shocked silence...**  
**

"Batman... Robin's... Gone..."

* * *

**YEP. **

**Well REVIEW! **

**I would love to get feedback on my first fic!**

**I also would like the reviews to know if I should keep going or not!**

**THX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Crap I didn't expect to get reviews! THX!**

**So I'm taking your advice to revise!**

**And Yes I agree my dialogue was kinda weak at some points and I'm hoping to fix that!**

**I don't own Young Justice. So yep...**

**Alright enjoy!**

* * *

When Robin first felt the two, cold, yet sweating hands clasp around his neck and mouth, he wasn't all that surprised... just a little bit startled.

The Boy Wonder struggled to get free as the madman used his free limber leg to wrap around his calves to keep him in place and to keep him from kicking and flailing.

He saw his teammates fighting with glee, taking down all the men in the room. He wished he was fighting with them... The rush he longed for... to fight a real fight again... But getting free from the Joker would have to do for now.

Robin continued to struggle only to feel the Jokers grip on his neck tighten.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Birdboy. Not so fast. The kiddy Justice still have to see me leave with their friend..." The Joker said looking down at The Boy Wonder, tracing his finger along the sides of his neck.

Once the battle (which was more like a massacre, with the team winning completely) ceased, Joker push Robin and himself out of the shadows to be noticed by the young justice. Or as the Joker called them "The Kiddy Justice".

He saw his friends look up, terrified for him.

This however wasn't the first time something like this happened to him. It seemed to happen a lot when he was with Batman. But this was the first time he was being kidnapped while with the team on a mission.

He heard Artemis yell at the Joker to let him go, even though she could not seem to get her eyes off of him.

He then heard the Joker response with a quip and his signature maniacal laugh.

He then saw Wally step forward also yelling at the Joker to no avail.

Robins eyes seemed to dart everywhere as he felt the Joker slowly pull him back into the shadows, losing sight of his team.

Once completely engulfed in the darkness of the shadows (which he was used to) he felt the Joker raise his foot, then slam it down onto a pressure point in the floor.

Suddenly the Joker abruptly pulled him back toward the wall behind them.

Thinking the Joker and him were just going to smash into the wall, The Boy Wonder braced himself for impact. Which never came. Instead, they passed through the wall, to the outside of the warehouse.

Obviously confused by this, the Joker began to explain what exactly just happened.

"Just a little density shifter. I had them lined all along the walls so when I nabbed you little birdy! I would be able to make a quick get away with you!" The Joker said with glee. But Robin wasn't paying full attention to him. He was more focused on the 3 men in clown masks standing by a black van.

"Hey. So we help you get your kid. Now. We are all wanting our payment." The tallest man said. He seemed to have a New Jersey accent, and he was taping his boot on the pavement with inpatients, while waiting for his "payment".

"Of course! Your payment! I have it right here." The Joker then slipped his free hand into his pocket (still using his leg to keep Robin's in place while also now using his inner elbow to cover his mouth and his hand to hold him by the neck). He then began to pull something silver out of his purple suit pocket. He then swiftly flung out the revolver and before the men could react, he shot them dead while counting as he shot.

"1."

"2."

"3!"

"Ahh... Now wasn't that fun little birdy?! Robin shifted his gaze from the bodys in disgust, and looked up at the Joker giving him his version of 'The Bat Glare'.

"AWW! A mini Bat Glare! How cute!" The Joker yelled while shoving The Boy Wonder into the back of the black van.

Once in the van, Robin tried to hit the Joker while he was free, only to be swiftly hit over the head, making him suddenly dizzy.

He looked up to see the widest smile ever. It was the Joker, peering down at him. He could see that now the Joker began to smile so widely that his stained ruby red lips began to rip, revealing a dark crimson, which began to ooze out of the cracks.

Once again the Joker hit Robin over the head with a silent swift movement. Only then did the darkness begin to consume the boy, as he heard the sound of an engine start...

* * *

"What do you mean. He's. Gone." Batman said over Kaldur's communicator. You now could literally feel the anger coming off of him, and you could practically hear The Bat Glare...

"I-I am sorry sir... But t-th-the Joker... he... well..." Kaldur began shakily. Only to be cut off by Batman.

"Head back to Mount Justice so you can make a full report. Batman out." You could feel the temperature drop a full degree in the room as the team looked at each other. All of them wondering how they could have let something like this happen...

"We shall do as Batman orders and head back. We will make a full report of the events tonight there." Kaldur said trying to snap his team out of their current funk. Even though, at the time, that seemed impossible.

The team then slumped off toward the Bio-ship, only to feel even more saddened when they saw Robins empty seat. Wally let out a huge sigh, while M'gann's bottom lip began to quiver.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**WooHoo! So I did It!**

**I hoped you enjoyed that! I made this chapter a lot more detailed than the first chapter because 1. I had more time. And 2. I had a lot of stuff I wanted to get down in this chapter!**

**So Thx and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL I kinda am feeling sort of antsy so I'm writing ANOTHER chapter!**

**Hope You enjoy!**

**Keep reviewing I really appreciate it!**

**Oh ya and I do not own Young Justice!**

* * *

The team was sitting in complete and utter silence for the entire ride in the Bio-ship back to Mount Justice. The only sound they heard the entire way back was M'gann's quite weeping. '_How could I have let this happen?_' She thought to herself trying to hold back the majority of her tears.

No one on the team had anticipated something like this to occur... Artemis was still fuming at the thought of Robin, her friend, in the hands of someone as sick and twisted as the Joker. Because the young archer lives in Gotham she hears her fair share of rumors and reports about what exactly this _'Joker's_' deal is. And everything she's heard so far has never been good... not good at all... People talked about him always killing whoever decided to work with him, and that he was '_The Master of Torture'_ as some called him. This made her even more sick. Because the entire team knew that Robin being in the Jokers hands meant torture.

This thought made Wally even more enraged. He's been best friends with Robin for what seemed like forever. Heck he even knew Robin's secret ID. But even knowing Robin is Dick Grayson, he still didn't know everything about the boy. He didn't know anything about his past or even what his favorite color was! But no matter what Dick still is his best friend. Which meant that he would do whatever he had to to save his friend. Even if it meant killing the Joker... But he had a chilling feeling that Batman would get to him first on that account.

Superboy didn't know anything about this '_Joker_', so he didn't know how concerned to be. But judging by M'gann's weeping and the rest of the teams feelings toward the situation, he knew it couldn't be anything good.

Kaldur sat in his seat, still blaming himself for what had happened. _'I shouldn't have let Robin go down there... We all should have held position as ordered... But it is now much too late for going back on past decisions..._' Kaldur thought to himself. Although for some reason unlike Wally and Artemis, he was not tense. He was just sort of... calm... He knew he shouldn't be... He should either be enraged or unbelievably saddened. Not neutral...

M'gann continued to weep, trying to fly the ship back to Mount Justice as quickly as possible so they could start their search for their friend as quickly as possible. She could feel Wally's worrying, Artemis's rage, Superboy's confusion, and Kaldur's chilling calmness... She just wanted Superboy to come over to her and hug her until they found Robin. But she had to stay focused.

The entire team shifted slightly to get a better view, for now you could see Mount Justice overhead. This relieved the team. All though it made Kaldur tenser than he was before, for he knew now, because he is the leader, he must be the one to explain to The Batman why exactly his partner, his son... was now in the hands of one of Gotham's most dangerous villains...

* * *

Robin shifted slightly on the concrete floor, which was stained red from an unknown source... His vision then began to clear as he sat up. He then felt a sharp pain pierce the back of his head, only then to notice his hands and feet were bound. The Boy Wonder then started to review in his mind exactly what had happened to him prior to waking up here.

He then remembered being on a mission with the team... then the Joker showing up, only to take him, and throw him into the back of a van. once he realized that the Joker had knocked him out he heard the soft clicking of shoes heading toward him from the darkness...

"Oh. So glad of you to join us! Me and Harley were starting to get worried for my little boy blunder." The Joker said with Harley closing in on his side.

"That's Harley and I..." Robin quipped back, only to get a huge high pitched laugh from Harley and the Joker.

"WELL Mistah Grammar Boy! You should just SHUT. UP. while Mistah J. is tryin' to talk!" Harley screeched back while absolutely gleaming at the Joker.

"Say's Mrs. Mistah and tryin'." Robin spat back sarcastically.

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY." The Joker snapped while using his overly deep, yet natural dark voice. It was worse than Batman's. And that's saying something.

"Boy blunder. You say '_whelmed'_ and '_aster'_, so I wouldn't be talking. Besides... Where is that GAG I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY TO PUT ON HIM BEFORE HE WOKE UP?" The Joker glared at Harley, immediately making her pull out a piece of thick cloth out of her pocket as she walked over towards Robin. She then tied the cloth like a gag around The Boy Wonder's mouth.

"That's better... You can leave now Harley, I need to have a little talk with my little birdy..." The Joker said. Harley then left leaving the Joker alone with Robin...

"So... Boy blunder... How do you like seeing you Uncle J. again?" The Joker said chuckling under his breath...

Robin only looked up at him with disgust, just wanting this to be over with already.

"Aww... Looks like little Robbie-poo's giving Uncle J. the silent treatment. Or maybe the boy blunder just can't talk cause of the gag... HA! He's just being rude!" The Joker the slapped Robin across the face. Robin didn't even let at as little as a flinch.

"I see how it is!" The Joker bellowed at Robin. He then proceeded to go back into the shadows dragging out a metal chair. He then placed it in the center of the room. He grabbed Robin by the cape and drag the 90 pound boy over to the chair propping him up on it.

"This is gonna be so...much..._fun_."

* * *

**YEP**

**Well Please Review and I promise the Robin torture is showing up in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! A few more reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh and SPRING BREAK. YES! I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**And a shout out to my BF Cassie for inspiring the little grammar conversation that happened in the last chapter! HI CASS! Well it's time for the Robin torture to begin!**

**MWAHAHA!**

* * *

"You see now this was a very well planned trap. Which at the time, could not be avoided." Kaldur said to the infuriated bat standing over him as he explained what had happened.

"I understand. I just _wish_ it could have been avoided." Batman then took his glare off of Kaldur. He knew he could not blame the child for what had happened. The Joker is very cunning and somehow always get's his way. He then addressed everyone in the mountain who also wished to hear what happened.

"This is now one of our top priorities. The Joker has most likely taken Robin to one of the abandon buildings or warehouses in Gotham. So that is where my search will begin."

"Wait._ YOUR_ search?" Clark belted out.

"Yes_ my_ search. I will not be requiring any assistance."

"What makes you so sure? How do you _know_ you will be able to find him alone?"

"He is _my_ partner Kent. And besides, you have a city to protect." Batman then gestured to the entire room "You _all_ have a city to protect. Gotham is my city, and The Joker is my villain. I'm perfectly capable of finding Robin and taking down the Joker myself."

"Batman sir. I would have to disagree." Kaldur said taking a step forward. The entire room fell silent, no one _ever_ stood up to The Batman. Ever. It now seemed like everybody was just waiting for Batman's harsh reaction to happen, but it never came. The Dark Knight just stood there waiting for the young atlantian to continue his thought.

"I believe that because it was the team that allowed Robin to be taken, I believe the team should also assist in the search. We do not have a city to protect by ourselves, our mentors do. And I believe that they can suffice without us for however long it takes for us to find Robin. For he is our team member too. He has become like a brother to all of us, so now we must find our brother. No matter the cost." Everyone stared blankly at Kaldur's words, which now seemed to hang in the air...

"You're right." Those words coming from Batman seemed to slice through what seemed like impending doom for Kaldur. Now that the feeling of fright passed, the whole room just seemed a little bit surprised at Batman's sudden change of heart.

"Great! Now. Lets go find Robin!" Kid Flash's words waved away the awkward silence, as he seemed to almost jump out of his skin. He wanted to find Robin now... no... He _needed_ to find Robin now. His worry had faded into that feeling of just wanting to go.

"Yes. We should set up sectors of the city to search. Then we will go out and find him...before it's too late..." Batman muttered the last part underneath his breath so no one would hear it. But Superman and Superboy heard it. And now both of their worries for their nephew and brother intensified. _'Please be okay, please, please be okay..._'

* * *

The Joker had strapped Robin to a metal chair in the center of the room. The cold steel against his bleeding wrists and ankles reminded him of Superboy when he glared at Wally for making an inappropriate joke. The thought somehow warmed him... until he heard the clicks of the Joker's shoes approaching him. He was now carrying a black duffel bag in his right hand. Because the bag was partially unzipped you could see the knives and other methods of torture shining through.

"Aww. You look nervous bird boy. Let me help you with that!" The Joker then slowly unzipped the duffel bag the rest of the way pulling out a stainless steel knife that was glimmering under the dim light that slightly illuminated the room just enough so you could see.

"Wanna guess what I'm gonna do with _this_ Robbie-poo? Hmm?" The Joker got ever so much closer to The Boy Wonder's face, until he could feel the coolness of his breath on his sweating face.

"Well. Sense you're obviously not going to tell me... I guess I'll just have to get to work!" The Joker then pressed the silver blade up against Robin's flushed cheek. He then had the knife drift down towards Robin's collar bone. He then placed the tip of the knife just underneath the right side of his collar bone near his shoulder. He then began to slowly push the knife into the cavity under the collar bone, smiling jubilantly.

At first Robin was going to hold in the inevitable pain he was about to experience, until the knife actually went in. At first, it was nothing he couldn't handle. But as the Joker got deeper to a certain point, jagged pain shot through his entire right arm. The pain was so unbearable he began to scream through the gag.

"YES! KEEP THAT UP! KEEP SINGING LITTLE BIRDY!" The Joker suddenly yelled only to release more energy making him stab harder and faster as the boy screamed louder, letting tears fill his eyes. Yet he would not let them fall...

Then when Robin thought it couldn't get any worse, his right arm went limp, rendering it useless...

At the sight of his tense arm suddenly loosen, the Joker peered over then began to laugh.

"So? How did that feel bird boy? Hmm? Oh! Look at the pain you're in... it fills me with so much..._ pleasure._" The Joker snickered as The Boy Wonder looked down at his limp arm, trying to hold back tears.

The pain was mind shattering. As he watched the thick crimson liquid ooze out of the deep incision. Although there wasn't as much blood as he expected. He knew now that the wound would close over rather nicely making it so he would not bleed out. The Joker made it so he would not bleed out, he wanted him to last a_ very._.. long... time...

* * *

The team had been searching up and down Gotham to no prevail. They started to think it may be useless... But no. They could not give up on their friend. And they especially could not let Batman down. Ever since Robin had been kidnapped, Batman seemed to be overwhelmed with emotion. But not even M'gann could identify exactly what those emotions were.

"Any sign of Robin yet, guys?" Artemis asked through one of the ear coms.

"No not yet... Err! This is getting so frustrating! We can't find Robin anywhere! Heck, not even _The Batman_ has found The Boy Wonder yet..." Although Wally was frustrated, he was more worried than ever for his little brother. It had been a whole 43 hours since they last saw him. No they've been prowling the night in search of the boy.

"We will find our friend. We have to..." M'gann said before she started silently weeping again.

"Have you found anything." Batman then cut in on their conversation.

"No. We have not found any sign of Robin or Joker." Kaldur replied with an obvious depression in his tone.

"Okay. Report back if you find anything. Batman out."

"He does realize we're never gonna find anything, right?" Superboy said with his usual "Let's bring everybody down!" tone of voice. Wally then fiercely piped in before Superboy could breathe.

"We _will_ find him. Because I'm not stopping until we do."

* * *

**Yep!**

**Hope you crazy people liked it!**

**Btw when the Joker stabbed Robin underneath the collar bone near his shoulder, it hit his brachial plexus. Which is just a bunch of nerves that connect to your arm. So when the Joker stabbed Robin there it severed the nerves making the arm sort of "cut off" from the brain. SO LIMP DONE!**

**Whelp! Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep MORE ROBIN TORTURE FOR YUH'S!**

**Well First thx for the review's and the follows/favs I really appreciate it!**

**Shout out to my BF Rebecca! I went to her awesome Bat Mitzvah today SHE WAS AWESOME!**

**So enjoy this chapter and review! I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

The excruciating pain had died down a bit from his last encounter with the Joker. Which ended with his right arm going limp, and unbearable pain. Now he just sat there. Waiting for the inevitable. Which was, the Joker torturing him and possibly killing him. While pondering over this thought, The Boy Wonder only then noticed a portable camera on a stand just within the darkness. He must not have noticed it before because he was too focused on the Joker and neglected the time to observe his surroundings. If he had noticed this before he could perhaps have gotten a message through to Batman _before_ he was beaten and broken. Because he knew that the video would be sent to Batman. Just as he finished this thought ( still staring at the camera ) He was interrupted by the Joker's familiar cackle. It rang through the warehouse as if he were singing Robin's death song.

"I see you've only just noticed my little camera. And just in case you were wondering. Yes. The video of me having my fun will be sent to big old Batzy and the entire Justice League. And that includes your little _kiddy justice league_." As the Joker was explaining this he got closer and closer to Robin advancing toward him, preparing to strike.

Robin just kept giving the Joker his 'Bat Glare' trying to make it seem as though the Joker's threats had absolutely no effect on him. Of course the Joker could see straight through his efforts and just slapped him across the face, creating an alarmingly loud sound which echoed through the building.

"Now Robin-poo. Don't try to deceive old Uncle J. with your thinly veiled efforts to appear_ not afraid._ Because we both know that's not true... In fact... You're absolutely_ terrified._ I can see it... even through that mask of your's. IDEA! Lets just take off that mask, and see those pretty eyes..."

"NUHM!" Robin tried to scream '_NO'_ but it came out muffled through the gag.

"What's that? I can't understand you. Speak more clearly." The Joker then pulled out the gag letting it hang from Robins neck.

"I_ said._.. NO!" Robin spat the last word right in the Joker's face. Even getting a little bit of blood mixed with spit on his cheek under his eye. Yes, he was that close to Robin's face.

The Joker then used the side of his hand to swiftly flick away the spit onto the floor. He then proceeded to grab the collar of the boy's uniform making him wince in pain from the injury just below his collarbone.

"Listen here boy blunder. No matter how bad things get. They can _always_ get, much, much,_ worse_." These words made The Boy Wonder visibly shudder in fear as a gut wrenching chill ran up his spine.

"Alrighty then! Let's continue. Oh, but before we start..." The Joker then leaned forward to Robin's ear. He then began stroking the boy's thigh as he whispered... "_Your flesh is so soft... Not a blemish... When I hit you and watch your pain... it gives me unimaginable pleasure... And nothing. Not even The Bat can stop me from... keeping you._" This made Robin's eyes widen with fear. He could feel the Joker slowly caress his thigh and chest slowly before pulling the gag back into place. He then quickly pulled away from The Boy Wonder, going back to his black duffel bag sliding out the oh so familiar crowbar. Sometimes the Joker even called the _crow_bar, the _robin_bar.

"Let's see now. How much will it take this time to make this little birdy sing."

* * *

They had been out all night again searching for Robin. There still was no sign of him.

The team and Batman along with the entire Justice League were now in Mount Justice arguing on whether or not the league should help with the search for Robin.

"He's _my_ nephew too! I should be allowed to help with the search! Besides, with my powers of flight and x-ray vision, we would be able to cover a lot more ground!" Clark complained while waving his arms around for dramatic effect.

"He's_ not_ your nephew." Batman growled.

"Ya, well _you're_ not his father!" Before Clark could think he blurted that out at Batman, only then after to fully realize what exactly he had said. And he had just crossed the line.

"Batman... I d-didn't realize what I-I was..."

"Don't. He may not be my biological son. But he is _still_ my son. And without him... I'm alone again." Before anyone could react the monitor flickered into static, then to be replaced with the Joker's beaming grin.

"Hello there goody two-shoes! And before you can start yelling at the screen 'WHERE'S ROBIN HANDSOME MR. JOKER MAN!' This message is pre-recorded, understand Batzy!" Everyone just looked at the screen with disgust while muttering thing's under their breath like '_You better not have hurt him you son of a...'_ and _'I swear to God we're gonna get you, you ... creep...'_ .

"Well! It's best we get to the little home movie I have prepared! Here you go."

Suddenly the Joker's face faded into static only to be replaced by a recording of Robin handcuffed to a metal chair in the middle of a dark dank room. They continued to watch as the Joker pulled out a knife. You could feel the atmosphere in the room tense up with the league. Black Canary could only vaguely imagine what the Joker had planned, and out of all the things she guessed, it would never had been this. They all watched in horror as the Joker slowly stabbed Robin just below the collarbone. At first Batman thought that Robin could handle it. Then out of nowhere, Robin started screaming bloody murder. They could all see the fear and the pain in the boys eyes. It shook them to the bone. M'gann, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Kid Flash, Flash, Green Arrow, and Artemis all started to cry as they watched their friend, brother, and nephew go through that much pain. M'gann was weeping. While Artemis, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman were crying making subtle noises as they tried to cease crying. Flash, Green Arrow, and Wally were silently crying while wiping away their tears. Wally's best friend. His brother... He couldn't bear it, yet... he had to stay composed. For Robin. Although no one knew it Batman was the most broken up. He was watching his only son, his only reason for living, in pain. And there was nothing he could do about it. But no. He had to keep searching. The wound would not be fatal. Although it will take surgery and a lot of physical therapy for Robin to gain full use of his arm back. He could do it, and Batman was going to give his son that chance to succeed. But first he had to save him.

Finally the recording was over, and the Joker's face appeared again.

"WELL! I hope you all enjoyed that little... presentation. And I bet you're all wondering ' Why did you take the boy blunder? Do you want something? Money? Information? Power? Or do you just plain old like getting on Batzy's nerves?' Well I am pleased to inform you that it is... NONE OF THE ABOVE!" At this comment the league was now just plain confused. They all had just assumed this whole scheme was just to get on Batman's nerves... but now...

"The reason I have taken the boy blunder is plainly..._ personal reasons._" This chilled everyone to their very cores. What could the Joker possibly have in mind when he said '_Personal reasons..._'.

"Alrighty then. See ya later! And yes you will be receiving another video soon enough! Bye Bye for now, Batyman!" The screen went black. The league just looked at each other, baffled at what they just witnessed. The silence was only then broken by Batman.

"I'm going to start trying to trace the feed back to it's source. While anyone who wants to assist in anyway they can in finding Robin please do." Everyone stared at Batman, realizing now how serious the situation had become. If Batman the most stern, cold, stoic, scary ass man in existence admitted he needed help... well... you know that this whole entire scenario just went from bad, to so, so much worse...

* * *

**YAY! Sorry about the late posting but EH!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**SERIOUSLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got more reviews! YUS!**

**So now finally we get some crowbar action with the Joker!**

**I do not own Young Justice and I never will... Sadly!**

**Keep reviewing I love you all! ENJOY!**

* * *

Robin could see the slow, steady, evenly paced, red light from the camera flicker on and off.

It was recording what was about to a occur. It had been recording ever since Robin noticed the camera as Joker made his entrance. And that meant it had recorded the Joker whispering into Robin's ear. He knew the camera wouldn't be able to pick up what the Joker had said, and he knew that this would make Batman and the league even more scared than they must already be. That horrible feeling of not knowing. Even though he knew the league knew his current condition, it only made it worse. Yes they knew. But knowing makes it worse. The Boy Wonder was now not sure whether he was scared that the league wouldn't know what the Joker had said to him, or whether it would be worse if they did. He couldn't get those words out of his mind... '_Your flesh is so soft... Not a blemish... When I hit you and watch your pain... it gives me unimaginable pleasure... And nothing. Not even The Bat can stop me from... keeping you.'_ Those words were wracking his brain. Now even as the Joker approached him, crowbar in hand, he couldn't stop wondering exactly what was his intentions were, and what he meant by what he had said.

Now the Joker was cackling maniacally at the boy's fear and wonderment.

"Like what I had to say boy blunder? Well. Let's just say that... soon enough I'll get what I crave. And I'm sure you've established now what exactly I want..." The Joker said this getting closer and closer to Robin. His eye's wide with obvious fear. Once he said '_what exactly I want..._' he was only an inch away from him. He then took a step back after lingering for at least a minute in front of The Boy Wonder. He swung his crowbar directly into Robin's gut now. The boy let out a weak whimper. This caught the Joker's attention.

"Hehe... Looks like it'll only take a few more delicious hits to make this birdy sing! In the torso of course... We wouldn't want to damage that perfect little face of yours." The Joker said this as he grasped Robin's chin shaking his head from side to side, like an overjoyed grand parent coming to see their niece or nephew '_Oh! Look how cute you are!'_.

The Joker then began whacking Robin in the stomach and chest again. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. times before stopping to taunt him.

"Looks like the boy blunder is "Not feeling the _aster_"!" The Joker said this while laughing so hard for a moment Robin thought he would start coughing up his vocal cords.

Knowing that the camera was recording now, Robin tried to mouth something through the gag, but no clear identifiable words would come out. So he gave up on that front.

"I think little Robbie-poo has had enough of the crowbar, and frankly, so have I. So! Let's see what I have in my bag of toys!" The Joker slid the now bloody crowbar back into the bag. He then began to rustle through the tools, looking for the "right" one.

"OOOH! I think I've found the _perfect_ thing to use next!" The Joker slipped out a flaying knife. Robin knew that these thin, "s" shaped knives were used to skin a person. Or just a section of the persons skin. This medieval method of torture is called flailing or skinning. He had learned about this from Batman. Batman thought that Robin should know all the different types of torture, so if the time came, _heaven forbid he hoped it wouldn't_, Robin would know exactly what to expect, and how to handle it.

The Joker could see that Robin knew exactly what was about to happen, and this overjoyed the madman.

"Looks like little Robin knows what's gonna happen next, doesn't he?" The Joker had now pressed the blade against his soft exposed skin on his left arm ( the arm that was not limp ). Robin then tried to say something back, but it was too muffled to be understood.

"What's that? I really want to know, so I'm gonna take the gag off and let you say it. But so help me if you spit on me again I won't hesitate to cut your throat. And don't think I won't resort to being a bit of a _necrophiliac..._" He then proceeded to pull the gag off, much to Robin's relief for now he could move around his mouth from it's once stiff position.

"At least flailing doesn't leave a scar." Robin said hoping this would make the Joker decide against this method, because this method was extremely painful, and he knew that the Joker_ loves_ the scars.

"It doesn't leave a scar. Yet that is exactly why I'm choosing it for you..." '_What?_' was all that Robin could think when the Joker said this. The Joker _loved_ leaving scars, like permanent reminders. But no. For some reason the Joker didn't want to leave a lot of scars on his skin, this made his mind wander back to what the Joker had said about his '_soft skin... not a blemish...'_. He was now thinking that the Joker wanted to keep it that way...

"Let's get started. _Shall we?_" The finally words sent shivers up his spine as the Joker pushed the gag back into place.

He then pressed the blade on the skin just below his elbow, on the side of his left arm. He then whittled the blade with skill cleanly skinning The Boy Wonder's skin off in 1 inch by 1 inch squares. Robin began to scream. He could feel each individual nerve being severed one at a time. So _slowly_.

"You're doing great Robin... I only hope you can survive what's_ next._.." The Joker said this as he pulled the knife away leaving 3 square patches of skin missing from The Boy Wonders arm. Now the oh so familiar crimson liquid was now pouring from his arm. The Joker then walked over to the camera and shut it off. He then looked at the boy.

"Harley dear will be over in a minute or two to clean those wounds! So you don't die of infection. Well. Tah tah! And I have to say your pain this time 'round was quite... _refreshing._" With this the Joker walked off into the dark. Leaving the bleeding boy with his word hanging in the air... '_I only hope you can survive what's next..._'.

* * *

The team was out in Gotham, still searching for their missing friend. Batman wasn't with them this time. He was back at Mount Justice trying to trace the pre-recorded video feed of Robin back to it's source. So far, nothing. But they all had to keep hoping that they would find him. Because now that was all they had left.

"You guy's find anything?" Wally asked tiredly into the ear com. to the rest of the team.

"No, nothing yet." He received this from both M'gann and Kaldur. He also received a grunt from Connor indicating the same thing.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Artemis shouted alarming the entire team. She seemed happy yet anxious.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND?! TELL ME NOW!" Wally screamed this into the coms his heart now beating faster than the speed of light.

"Geez Baywatch, gimme a sec." Artemis said this sounding annoyed at Kid Flashes sudden outburst. Yet you could tell she couldn't tell them fast enough what she had found.

"I found an active abandoned warehouse, there are a couple of men inside... and they're... laughing?"

"What do you mean they're... _laughing?_" Wally asked this hoping he knew the answer.

"They're like, hysterically laughing. They're on the ground holding their sides. Hold on... They're sort of screaming too... like they're in pain..." With this Wally broke the sound barrier running to Artemis's location. Luckily he wasn't too too far from Artemis's current location. He arrived in under 5 seconds flat. He then jolted to a stop crouching down next to the now very startled archer.

"DUDE! What the heck?!" A very alarmed Artemis "whisper shouted".

"Sorry. It's just these guy have been infected by Joker venom or laughing gas. We gotta call Batman. Artemis nodded, stood up, then approach the two hunched over laughing men. Wally then frantically called in the rest of the team before contacting Batman.

"Yes Kid Flash? Have you found anything?" Batman almost sounded frantic waiting for hopefully some progress.

"Ya. Artemis found a warehouse, and inside were two men who have been infected with either Joker venom or laughing gas."

"Great. I'm sending Barry and Black Canary over right now."

"You aren't coming?" Wally said this with complete and utter shock. He thought the bat would jump at the chance to perhaps get one step closer to finding his son.

"No. I'm still trying to trace the recording back to it's source. And right now Canary isn't doing anything and nothings happening in Central so Flash wants to help." With this Kid Flash shot Batman a quick "Okay" before proceeding to wait for Black Canary and his mentor, so they could figure out why these two guys were attacked by the Joker and left to die.

Flash and Black Canary finally arrived after 2 minutes. Flash was carrying Black Canary, and he said he had to get Oliver's consent to do so.

"Flash, Black Canary. Glad you have arrived. Now we need to bring these men in and give them the antidote to the Joker venom so that we made proceed in interrogating them." Kaldur said motioning to the men still hysterically laughing on the floor in pain.

"Already on it Aqualad." Barry said as he took out 2 syringes. He then injected both men with the antidote leaving them unconscious.

"We better drag these guy's back to the mountain. There we can interrogate them." Black Canary said before flinging one of the men over her shoulder as she proceeded back to the Bio-ship lead by M'gann. Superboy grabbed the other man and follow M'gann and Black Canary.

"Finally we got a lead." Barry sighed in relief, hoping that these men at least could get them on the right track as to where Robin and the Joker are. Only then did Wally accidentally let a crushing thought consume him...

_'I just hope what we get out of them isn't Robin's death certificate.'_

* * *

**Yep! Wally why would you do that?!**

**Sorry again for late posting. I had to think of what Artemis was gonna find in the warehouse...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise I might think that nobody's reading and just decide to give up on this story...**

**So Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I got a whole bunch of reviews!**

**This is great! I'm so glad you guys are liking it!**

**Well I don't own young justice or anything affiliated with it so... YA!**

* * *

Once the team, Flash, and Canary had arrived back at Mount Justice, Batman almost literally flew at them.

"Have you gotten anything out of them yet?" Batman said, even though he knew they hadn't.

"No not yet. They still have yet to wake up. But we do now know for sure that it was Joker venom which infected the men. So now once they gain consciousness back, we will be able to interrogate them and see if they have any idea where exactly the Joker has taken Robin." Kaldur said this with despair yet confidence in their efforts.

"I see. I however have not been able to pinpoint where the video was broadcasted from. But Robin is definitely in Gotham." Batman said this now knowing that perhaps they will be able to find Robin before the week is over. It is only Monday Now it has been about 4 days since Robin was taken by the Joker. This has put everyone on edge. Because it has been 2 days since they last got any word from the Joker. But that was all about to end.

"Hey guys... The screen." M'gann said this while pointing up at the screen which was now filling with static. Only to be filled by the Joker's face, which was full of glee.

"Hello again." The Joker looked down upon the league waiting for them to respond. Of course the league thinks this message is pre-recorded like the last ones. But this one is live.

"Well aren't you going to respond to your favorite clown?" Now they realized that this was not a recording. This made Batman jump at the chance to trace it. As he was trying to do so the Joker didn't seem to mind, however he was still waiting for a response.

"What is it now?! And where is Robin?!" Wally jumped forward as he said this with fury in his eyes.

"Oh looks like Flashboys now gotta be the brave one! How funny!" The Joker said this trying to hold back raging laughter which was released straight after he finished his sentence. Now Kaldur took a step forward to speak.

"Where is our friend Joker? We are all starting to grow impatient of these games." The Joker only laughed at this comment. He then ceased his laughter to speak.

"Well. I can't answer your foolish questions. But I can give you another home movie in which I'm very fond of." Before anyone could respond the screen refilled with static, this was replaced by yet another video of Robin in the chair. Batman took a step back at this to see what was happening. He felt longing for his son to be returned to him. He just wanted to have Alfred make cookies and for everything to be alright.

The video started with the Joker approaching Robin. He was explaining the camera which for some reason Robin just seemed to notice. The Joker then said he was going to take Robin's mask off, at this The Dark Knight visibly tensed. Only then to be interrupted by Robin trying to say something. Then Robin (once the gag had been removed) spat 'No' in the Joker's face. Which was received with the Joker grabbing his collar. Saying things can always get worse. Then the Joker leaned forward and whispered something into Robin's ear. This made the league look at each other with concern when they saw Robin's fright. They then saw that the Joker was stroking Robin's thigh. This made Batman growl with disgust and anger. Everyone in the room looked frightened, angered, and disgusted by this. Then they saw the Joker pull out his crowbar from the black duffel bag next to him. This made M'gann and Artemis slightly gasp while it made everyone else cringe. He then began to hit Robin in the chest and gut while counting. He got up to five before he stopped. This relieved everyone but it only made Batman more scared and angry for his son. Upon noticing this Black Canary spoke up with tears in her eyes.

"What's w-wr-wrong? He-he stopped." The entire league and the Young Justice was now looking at Batman.

"If he stopped using the crowbar. That only means he has something worse in mind." This made everyone look back up at the screen. Now they saw he was right. The Joker was now holding a small oddly shaped blade. Immediately everyone except for the team knew what this knife was used for.

"What is that knife for?" Artemis asked hoping she didn't know the answer.

"It's a flaying knife. It's used to skin someone..." Batman said this knowing he taught Robin about them. Now the whole entire room dropped a degree because M'gann's powers were reflecting her now frozen with fear mood. J'onn float over to M'gann to comfort her. They continued to watch with horror as the Joker began to take square patches of skin off the boy. His screams now filled the dead silent mountain. Then finally the screaming stopped only to be replace by the Joker saying... _"You're doing great Robin... I only hope you can survive what's next..._" This made everyone in the room visibly shudder. Then the recording ceased. The screen went black, and everything went back to normal. Superman then stepped forward and yelled

"That son of a-!"

"CLARK." Superman was interrupted by Batman. Once said everyone stared blankly at The Bat.

"We have to focus on finding my son. Now. I'm going to trace this damn feed if it's the last thing I do! And you all are going to go searching in Gotham. And once I find his location I'm going after him, and putting the Joker in a full body cast and sending him straight back to Arkham. And if there is any of you who have the slightest problem with that, you can leave. NOW." Everyone look scared and shocked. But they only nodded and went to search for Robin. Because they all knew, that Robin is what keeps him going. He is what makes him not flip over to the dark. He is the light in Batman's crushed heart. And they all knew now that if they didn't find Robin, not only would it be the end of the dynamic duo... It would be the end of Batman...

* * *

Harley was cleaning out Robin's wounds. She only wished she didn't have to. She wanted the little grammar brat to get infected and die. But she knew that the Joker wanted the little birdy to last, so she did as she was told, chuckling all the while.

The antiseptic stung, and Robin cringed every time she applied it. This only made her laugh at his expression.

"What? Can't even handle a lil' sting? Geez, you are pathetic." At this comment Robin gave Harley his best 'Bat Glare'. This made her a little frightened, but she kept on cleaning.

"There. Now. Me and you both can't wait for Mistah J. to come back and keep toyin' wit' ya. I just can't stop laughing when I watch!" Harley then skipped out of the room into the darkness. You could hear the bells on her jester like hat, ringing as she did so.

He then heard the familiar clicking of heels approach him once more. The Joker wasn't saying anything now. He was just staring at The Boy Wonder. This was quite unnerving. But he just kept looking at him, he refused to take his eyes off of the boy. His expression was blank, and the camera wasn't on. For some reason, he just kept standing there. Finally Robin got so annoyed and uncomfortable with the silence that he tried to muffle a 'What?' out through the gag. Somehow the Joker understood this and walked closer to The Boy Wonder.

"I just can't stop looking at you boy blunder." The Joker said this then walked over to the left side of the room and pulled a wooden chair out of the darkness. He then placed it directly in front of Robin, there was only enough space between the chairs for the Jokers legs. He then sat down and placed his elbows on his thighs and put his chin in his hands. He just kept looking at Robin. Then he began to smile wide as his hand floated up towards Robins eyes. Before Robin could protest the Joker had already peeled off The Boy Wonders mask revealing his striking, bloodshot, ice like blue eyes. The Joker only smiled wider at this. For he hadn't slept in at least 2 days.

"What beautiful eyes you have Robin... Now. Why would you hide them?" The Joker said this looking deep into the now terrified boys eyes.

"This means that The Bat's eyes are brown doesn't it? Well... This is not a concern for me. Whether your Richard Grayson and your "father" is Bruce Wayne, this doesn't make any difference. I still have Robin." He then reached forward and put the mask back on. Robin just sat there confused.

"I have you, Robin. So, your identity doesn't matter to me anymore. And don't worry, I won't go attacking daddy bats at home. Unless I have to go back there to get you again, but that won't happen since Batzy or Brucey will never find you here... All I want is... _you_." The Joker then leaned forward and began caressing Robin's inner thigh. He just sat there. Rubbing his thigh. It stayed like this for an hour. Although it felt like a century. During the course of the hour, the Joker kept rubbing his thighs, and he would sometimes get even closer in. Robin just wanted him to stop. There was no pain, but he was being violated. The uncomfortable feeling was overwhelming. He wanted him to stop. Just _stop_...

* * *

**AHH! My Joker just keeps getting creepier!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the whelming Daddy!Bats**

**And REVIEW! REVIEW! REALLY! Love Ya! thx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thx for the reviews!**

**So I got a question asking why the Joker sends the video's to Batman if all he wants is Robin? Well! The Joker just loves showing off to the Bat that he's capable of taking his bird and he's also giving them sort of clues that will lead them nowhere "false hope.". Also he is telling them that Robin is his, and that nothing they can do will stop him. He also just loves a good laugh! Oh and I have read Hellfire. SO FREAKING GOOD! here's a link! s/9146627/1/Hellfire LOVE!**

**So thx and keep reviewing! I don't own young justice!**

* * *

The entire Justice League had now been looking for Robin non stop.

It had been yet another painful day. Luckily though, there hadn't been a lot of crime lately, so they could focus more on finding Robin. Batman had finally narrowed down the location of Robin from the live feed they had received the prior day. This gave everyone a new hope for the days to come. They just hoped when they found Robin, there would still be some Robin left...

"Have you found anything?" Batman asked through the com. He was now also looking out on the streets of Gotham for Robin, because it had now become apparent that they were not going to get anything else out of the videos, besides a broken Robin.

"No not yet. But we have come up with an idea of where Robin may be." Kaldur'am said this through the com. The whole entire team had been "brainstorming" so to speak, while they were searching.

"What's your idea?" Batman said this hoping they weren't wasting his time. Yet now he was starting to wonder if that was even possible anymore.

"We have come up with the proposal, that, what if Robin is under ground?" It would make sense. They had been through the entire city at least 5 times over. So it was very possible that Robin was underground somewhere in the sewage system.

"Yes. That would make sense. Have the team go check it out, then report to me after."

"Yes sir." Now The Dark Knight continued with his search. Only to be again interrupted, now by Flash. Great.

"What is it now, Barry?" Batman asked slightly annoyed.

"I know you're annoyed. But! We finally got to interrogate those two guys we found at the warehouse." Batman was now suddenly interested.

"And?" Batman said this now quite eager.

"Now look who's interested! Well, they didn't know much. Only that the Joker had been planning this whole ordeal for months. And that he is planning on keeping Robin alive." Barry could feel Batman demeanor lighten.

"Thank god. Is that it?" Batman said now slightly relieved. His son was still alive, and it was going to stay that way.

"No there's more. They also said that Joker was "underground". Whatever that means." This filled Batman, no, Bruce with the utmost delight, the team was right.

"Tell everyone who's out on patrol to meet me and the young justice at the main sewer line in the center of Gotham." Batman said this while already contacting the team telling them the plan.

"Okay. Can I come?!" Barry said hearing The Dark Knight's now more "happy" demeanor.

"Fine Barry. Just don't screw this up for us. This may be our best chance at finding Robin." Batman grew serious while saying this. Now knowing if they screwed this up, Robin may be lost forever.

"Of course. I'll put "The Flash" on hole for "Super Sneaky Flash Guy"." Barry said this while chuckling a bit, causing Batman to roll his eye's at the speedster.

"Alright then. Batman out." Batman then cut off his conversation with Barry as he approached the already waiting young justice. He slipped his way through the shadows, and almost showed up out of nowhere next to the team. They all jumped.

"Oh my. Batman! You scared us all terribly!" M'gann yelled slightly surprised at The Dark Knights entrance. She did know that he was known for doing that, but she had never experienced it on hand before.

"Sorry Miss Martian. The rest of the group on patrol is on their way." Batman said this now addressing the whole team for the last part.

"Uh. Batman?" Artemis now suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think that Robin might be down in the sewers? I mean, from what we could see on the tapes, it looked a lot more like a warehouse." Artemis said this was uncertainty in her voice.

"I am now fairly certain. From all the evidence we have gathered, this would make the most sense. But, yes. I do agree with you that judging by the tape I would also conclude that Robin was in some sort of warehouse, I'm sure he has come to that conclusion as well. But the Joker likes giving false information from time to time. So he most likely is using one of the center more hollowed out areas in the sewer, to give the appearance that of a warehouse." Batman said this with certainty in his voice, this gave the team hope.

"Good, cause I don't think I can handle anymore of this "thoroughly" searching through warehouses all the time thing anymore. It's really slow!" Wally said this trying to make some sort of an ironic joke. But they could all tell he just really wanted to find his friend.

"Ya. Now Baywatch you can see where all that food you eat goes." Artemis said this with her usual sassy sarcastic tone, trying to pitch in on the joke.

"Aw. EW. Really Artemis?! You had to go there!" Wally said this, his eyes now drifting toward the manhole in the street, while cringing.

"Yes. Yes I did." Artemi replied. Then everyone notice the approaching presents of Flash, Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter.

"Good you're all here. Now we can begin our search." Batman said addressing the now arrived hero's and heroin.

"Good. Let's go." Superman said this after getting a slight glare from Superboy. They were now heading down the manhole. Hoping that they would find a still intact young boy wonder...

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since the Joker last sat in front of The Boy Wonder... Now he just sat there. His gag had been removed, though he refused to speak. For 5 minutes now Harley had been waiting for Robin to drink the water she was violently shoving in front of his face. His throat was dry.

"Just drink it already! There's nothin' wrong wit' it! Look see!" Harley then pressed the glass to her lips and took a sip.

"SEE!? Now just drink it! Cause if you die, Mistah J. is gon' be real mad at me! NOW DRINK IT YOU LITTLE TURP!" Harley then grabbed Robin's chin trying to force it down. But he kept refusing. He was tired of this, and he now knew that if he were to die, not only would he get away from this horrid place. But he'd have foiled the Joker's plans in keeping him...

"Ugh!" Harley then stomped out of the room still carrying the un drunk glass of water. Robin began to hear talking, it sounded like arguing...

"FINE GIVE ME THAT." This was the undeniable voice of the Joker. He then heard the Joker's clicking of shoes approaching him once more.

"Oh... Looks like Robbie-poo won't drink, now will he?" The Joker said this while waving the glass of water in front of him. He then proceeded to grab Robin's chin, yank open his mouth an pour the water on him into his mouth.

"There now. That wasn't so hard was it?" Robin then looked up and spat the mouth full of water at the Joker.

"YOU LITTLE-" The Joker shouted this only to be cut off by the boy's maniacal laughter. It rang through the warehouse. The Joker only stood there baffled and confused.

"Ha. Why so serious Joker?!" Robin shouted this in the deepest most disturbing voice ever heard by man. Robin was eyeing the Joker laughing and wet. The water had drenched his hair and face. He was already sweating, but now he just looked crazed. His smile was so wide you could have sworn he was infected with Joker venom.

"HUH?! You seem a little... _whelmed._ A little bit... _disturbed_. But what could possibly frighten, Funny. Old. YOU?!" Robin spat the last part at the Joker making him jump back slightly, Robin noticed this.

"Ohh. Looks like wittle old jokey is a bit startled." Robin said this in a way that a person would tease another about wanting their "Mommy".

"Let me help you with that!" Robin then lunged slightly out of the chair pulling it forward about 2 inches. This startled the Joker even more.

"I don't know what your game is kid. But I'm gonna find out." The Joker said this genuinely frightened before walking out.

Robin now sat there laughing as if there was no tomorrow. And if his plan worked, _there wouldn't be..._

* * *

**Yep! I'm just gonna be horrible and leave you here on that dark cliff hanger.**

**MWAHAHA!**

**Whelp! Please Please Please Review!**

**REVIEW! thx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! So I got a whole BUNCH more reviews! THX**

**So now I'm just gonna keep up the creepy and you're gonna like it!**

**I Don't Own Young Justice... YEP!**

* * *

It had now been a long grueling hour since they started to search for The Boy Wonder in the sewers. Everyone hated being down there, but if it meant finding Robin, it was worth it. They had been heading towards the biggest most hollowed out area of the sewers. Batman had suggested that that would be the most likely place for Robin to be. These areas were wide and could resemble a warehouse in dim light.

_'Alright, we are now approaching the target point.'_ Batman said through the mental link that J'onn set up.

_'Good. Now we can find Robin.'_ Was all Wally had to say. All anybody had to say. They continued their approach, until they reached the most hollowed out area. It was so dark nobody, not even The Dark Knight could see.

_'Go into night vision mode. And stay close.'_ Batman ordered. And everyone did so. They could now see a dark sort of corridor, the walls were wet, and appeared to be sweating. They slithered their way down the path, sticking to the shadows. Once at the end, they saw the best thing they could ever hope to see... The Joker and Harley Quinn...

_'Do not engage until we find Robin. That's an order.'_ Batman said this with firmness. For he knew that they had to find Robin before taking down the Joker and Harley. The rest of the group knew this too. So they were about to continue after calling for back up from the rest of the league, when they heard the Joker and Harley talking...

"What is wrong wit' him?! He's crazier than me or you!" Harley shouted with true concern and fright.

_'What's wrong with who?'_ Was all Black Canary could ask before the Joker responded to Harley.

"I don't know pumpkin'... But! I mine as well go in and knock some sense into him!" At this Batman was about to lunge forward when Superman stopped him.

_'We can follow him. He'll lead us to Robin.'_ He was right. They then slid through the shadows unnoticed by Harley, to follow the Joker. What they were lead to was a dimly lit room. And in the center of the room was none other than The Boy Wonder himself. Although... He didn't look like Robin. His head was down and he was soaking wet. And for some reason, he was chuckling underneath his breath. It was disturbing. It made them all cringe.

"Come back for more? Did we, jokey?" Robin said in a slippery voice, that sent shivers up everyone's spines, even the Joker's. Robin was still looking down, dripping, while he said this. He then abruptly shot his head up to face the nearing Joker with crazed eyes, even through the mask. It started everyone. To see him so... _crazed_... it was completely unnerving.

"Hi Robbie-poo. Uncle J. came to whack some sense into ya with his trust old crowbar!" The Joker said this still scared, but he was more confident now.

"Is that so?" Robin said tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Because I heard, that you are a bit.. oh. What's the word... hmmm... OH! I got it! You're a little... _decomposed._.. a bit... _distressed._.. slightly... _disheartened._.. or maybe even a little..._ perplexed... hmm?_ But don't worry. You won't be for long... Cause I spy with my little eye a big. old. BAT!" At this comment Batman shot out of the shadows understanding Robin's signal. The Joker spun around only to be met by a fist. The Joker was knocked out on impact. The rest of the group came out after this. J'onn and Green Arrow went out after Harley, leaving them with Robin. He smiled up at them, the craze now gone. Batman ran toward him at speeds that would make Flash jealous. In fact, they did.

"You're okay." Batman said cupping his sons cheeks, smiling at him with warm eyes.

"I'm fine dad. Let's just go home..." Robin said this before passing out. M'gann then unfastened the restraints and allowed the boy into his fathers kind arms. They all left the sewers without another word. They didn't understand what they had just witnessed. Why was Robin acting crazy? Batman seemed to know, but he wouldn't utter a word. He was still too relieved that he had his son back.

* * *

The Green Lantern's had used their rings to carry both Joker and Harley back to Arkham. Now the league was back at Mount Justice waiting for Robin to come out of med-bay. It was silent in the room, until Artemis decided to speak everybody's minds.

"Okay. What the heck happened back there?! Why was Robin acting all crazy?!" Artemis shouted after standing up addressing The Batman. Everyone gave their confused looks to and agreed with Artemis's questions. The all looked to The Dark Knight for answers.

"It's a fail safe technique I taught him..." They all looked confused and shocked at this answer. What kind of a technique was that?

"I told him_ 'If worse comes to worse, don't give the villain what they want. Starve them of it. Do whatever is necessary. And if that doesn't work... genuinely frighten them to the point of not coming even remotely near you... even if that means dipping into the darkest thing you could possibly become...'_". This shook the whole mountain. Even though for some odd reason... they understood where Batman was coming from. It must have worked, because besides the injuries they saw on the tapes, there weren't anymore. Something must have happened to make him resort to such techniques. What, was the only question worth asking now. Finally Leslie Thompkins came out of the medical bay. She had a sad smile on her face, and her sudden presents made everybody shoot up out of their seats for the news.

"He's conscious and out of surgery now, the wounds weren't too extensive. But it is going to take some physical therapy for him to be able to use his right arm properly again. You can see him now if you like." Everyone nodded and Batman stepped forward to see his son. No one else stepped forward, because they wanted to give The Dark Knight some alone time with his only son.

Batman followed Leslie down the hall to his son's room. She opened the door to reveal Robin. His left arm was covered in bandages over the lost patches of skin. His right shoulder was covered in gauze, and he was in a sling. He was hooked up to a few machines, and he had an iv in his left arm. He then looked up at his father with solemn masked eyes. He was now dressed in gray sweatpants and he wasn't wearing a shirt. The white blanket covered him up to his mid torso, you could still see the bruises however.

Batman removed his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne, father. He then approached his smiling son. He then helped him up without saying a word. For some reason Robin didn't even seem to care about the pain he felt while sitting up. He just kept looking at his father. Robin then used his left hand to peel off his mask to reveal Richard Grayson, son. Bruce then pulled his only son into a tight embrace. This made Dick slightly wince, but he didn't care, and hugged back.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you... I-I thought that I-" Bruce said before being cut off by his son.

"I know dad... And don't worry. I'll never leave you..." Dick said this before falling unconscious. Now Bruce just held his son's hand, never wanting to let go...

The League and the team sat outside waiting for Batman to let them in to see Robin. But they doubted that was going to happen anytime soon. Then Leslie approached.

"Batman is currently unmasked in his son's room, so is Robin. You can go in... But... he's not Batman right now. He's a caring concerned father. So if you do chose to go in... then be kind and let him stay by his son." Leslie said this with a tenderness in her voice. Could The Batman really be a caring concerned father right now? Not only that but they had to realize that right now it wasn't Batman and Robin in there, it was Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson. Of course the tem didn't know this, besides Wally. So could they let them in?

"I don't think Batman would approve of letting the team in revealing his identity..." Superman suddenly spoke up.

"Well... I know Robs id... So, couldn't I go in?" Wally then asked. The team looked at him. They didn't know Wally knew Robin's identity.

"I guess you could go in but what about us?" Artemis asked.

"Do these stupid secret identities even matter anymore?" Artemis said this then she tossed her mask to the ground. And stepped on it.

"I don't know how Batman will feel..." Black Canary said looking uncertain.

"Then lets tell him we didn't know he had his mask off, and just go in there anyway." Artemis suddenly said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Leslie then lead the team to Robin's room. They opened the doors to reveal Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson in the room. They were all shocked by this. Superboy had even learned about Wayne Industries in C.A.D.M.U.S. And M'gann and Kaldur had seen Bruce and Dick on tv before. Artemis was the most shocked. 'We'll laugh about this later...' She then let out a slight chuckle which caught Bruces attention.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit?" Was all Bruce said. He wasn't angry or even surprised. He was just a father holding his son's hand. They all then sat down next to their friend, waiting for him to regain consciousness so they could finally see those eyes...

* * *

**Aww! Daddy!Bats! Bruce just loves his son!**

**Well don't worry there is going to be one more chapter! I know! We're nearing the end :(...**

**But at least Robin is safe! Hope you enjoyed! Thx and please review!**

**REVIEW! v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter... DANGIT! Well enjoy this chapter anyway!**

**Oh! Ya and read my other one-shot fanfic that I Wrote! Its called "Why Won't You Look At Me?"! READ IT AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I don't own young justice! Thx!**

* * *

It had been an hour. A long silent hour of waiting for their friend to wake up. Bruce had not left his son's side for the entire hour, not even to go to the bathroom, or to eat. He just held his sons hand. Wanting him to wake up. Now they all continued to wait for Robin to tell them how he was feeling the aster, or how we all seemed whelmed... The team was just about to take their leave to leave Bruce alone, when Robin's crystal ice blue eyes fluttered open.

"D-d-da-dad?" Everyone immediately gave full attention to The Boy Wonder.

"Richard!" Bruce suddenly yelled before pulling his son into a tight embrace, although he knew his son would be fine, he couldn't get the thought out of his head 'What if he doesn't wake up again?' this pained him. But now he was awake... and the world felt forgiving again...

"Dick! You're awake! We thought you wouldn't..." Wally shouted now hugging his brother.

"I-I'm fine... I j-just need a l-little r-rest..." Everyone smiled down at their friend. Although the team besides Wally were all astonished at how beautiful his icy blue eyes were.

"R- I mean Dick! Your eyes are magnificent!" M'gann said still peering down at her friend.

"Th-thanks M'gann... I'm g-gl-glad you go-got to see th-them... I-I'm gr-great-grateful to be h-h-home... " They all continued to smile at their weak yet strong brother, and son.

"You mean the world to me Dick... You know that, right?" Bruce began tears filling his eyes. Dick nodded and said.

"I know..." Before yawning and curling up next to his father to sleep. The team found this unbelievably sweet. They had never seen The Batman like this... it was... heart warming...

The team now left Bruce alone with Dick to tell the league what had happened. They walked down the corridor smiling with tears in their eyes. When they walked out they saw the entire league was still sitting there waiting for news. They all stood up to hear what was going on. But once they saw the teams expressions they all let out a sigh of relief.

"He's okay?" Wonder Woman finally spoke up.

"He's okay." Was all that needed to be said by Wally for the entire league to feel the rush of warmth engulf their once cold aching bodies. The league now dispersed slightly to check on the world and if needed get back to their posts. Then suddenly Green Arrow spoke up.

"Wait."

"What? What it is?" Diana asked suddenly filling with concern again.

"Once Robin is strong enough, we will have to have him tell us what exactly happened in the sewers so we can make a report." Green Arrow said feeling for the boy.

"We can worry about that once he can tell us what happened. For right now, let's just be grateful that he is alright." Diana said calming everyone's nerves. But the thought still lingered... _'What did the Joker do to make Robin resort to the "Last resort technique"? Would he be the same?'._

* * *

Finally Robin had re-_re_-awoken, now they could have him tell them exactly what had happened during his time with the Joker.

"W-well... I woke up, at the time what I had determined as a warehouse, and Joker and Harley came in. I taunted them and we argued a Joker strapped me to that chair and you know the rest there..." They most certainly did...

"I mean, what did the Joker tell you when we couldn't hear on the tape?" This made Robin flinch at the memory. They all saw this, it concerned them deeply.

"I-I don't want to say..." Robin managed to get out. Then he began to motion to Batman for him to come closer so he could whisper it to him.

"Okay..." Batman leaned forward and allowed the boy to whisper it to him. Robin said this so quietly that not even Superman could hear him. Then they notice Batman tense up as Robin told him. His eye started to twitch with anger. Once the boy had finished and The Bat pulled away, he got up and began to stride out the door before Superman caught him.

"Wooh. Where are you going?"

"To kill the Joker, that's where." Batman didn't even look at Superman while he said this. He just tried to shove Superman off to no avail.

"Why? What did he say?" Superman asked now very concerned for the little bird on the hospital bed.

"Bruce... Please... I haven't finished what happened..." Batman then spun around at the sound of his son's voice.

"Okay." He then sat down back next to his son. Robin continued the story and told them about how after the tape he was left alone for a bit until the Joker came back in.

"He-he..." He then motioned for Batman again, who complied. Robin then began to describe vaguely how the Joker sat in front of him for an hour stroking his thighs and.. other more personal places...

This enraged Batman to no end, he was about to leave to rip the perverted Joker to pieces. Then he heard a soft whimpering, it was his son, he was now crying into his hands. Once Bruce saw this, his anger faded into something else... _sorrow_...His only son was completely broken up about what had happened. He had to comfort him. Bruce then hugged his son tight as he cried into his chest. Everyone upon seeing this, immediately knew just how bad it must have been. They all left the room deciding this could wait until tomorrow. They left the two alone.

"It's going to be fine... Everything is_ fine_..." These were Bruce's comforting words as he shushed his son while rubbing his back.

"You-you're not alone Bruce..." Robin said this now looking up at his father and mentor.

"What?" Was Bruce's confused response.

"Earlier... You-you said you were a-alone... I-I just wa-wanted y-you to kn-know you are never alone..." Dick said this before falling asleep in his father's arms. He couldn't handle it anymore... Bruce bursted out sobbing while holding his son.

His son... his son didn't even care about what had happened to himself, his feelings... his son only cared about what was going through his father's mind... how _he felt_... Nothing would ever make him lose his son... His love for the boy was making him only cry more... Now he knew...

_He knew he would never be alone..._

* * *

**That is the end. Yep.**

**BRUCE! YOU GUYS'S CARE FOR EACH OTHER IS OVERWHELMING!**

**Whelp! Thx for reading! Review! Hope you liked the end! Oh. and please read my other stuff! Love you all... I'M NEVER ALONE!**

**:P. :) 3!**


End file.
